


You lucky bastard

by EndlessSummer



Category: Sicario (Movies), Sicario: Day of the Soldado
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Female Reader, Friends With Benefits, I love Dreamy Steve, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, This entire fic is collateral damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: He got shot by the fucking Mexican police.
Relationships: Steve Forsing/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You lucky bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I never got to see this movie in theaters, but cable had me covered this year during Summer and I watched the shit out of it before finally upgrading to a blu-ray copy that had both movies on it. I don't own the first film on DVD anymore because my asshole of a brother gave it to his friend so no Steve Forsing icons for me (yet anyway). :^'(

Hearing about it was bad, but seeing the news broadcast just seconds before your friends made their way into the compound made it even worse. Nobody was dead and just banged up but still kicking, and for once you felt a bit lucky to have not participated in most of the mission. Alejandro and the girl were missing, and you felt your hair stand on end.

_“You're gonna need stitches.”_

_“Yeah. Lucky for me, I'll still need them tomorrow.”_

You didn’t hear the rest because walking human-rights violation Matt Graver had been called over by Cynthia Foards to talk in private, leaving you along with Forsing as he cleaned up some small wounds at the steel sink. You had never seen him without glasses, but they were off temporarily while he tended to some small cuts that had bled.

“Oh shit is that who I think it is?” you ask.

He nodded, “Little miss sunshine.”

“Either we’re fired or we all die if she’s here..” you joke, cracking a small smile, “You okay, cowboy? I heard shit hit the fan, _hard_.”

“The fuckin’ Mexican police shot me.”

A charmed grin spread across your lips, “I would say “you lucky bastard,” but I feel like that would come back to bite me in the ass.”

You and he shared a small laugh before waiting on Matt for what to do next. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and you hadn’t exactly told anyone you were seeing Forsing outside of work.

You remained as professional as you could before going into the briefing with Matt, Cynthia, Steve, and the POTUS himself. To say you were nervous would’ve been an understatement.


End file.
